In order to assess the inductive power charging capabilities of a mobile device, such as a mobile phone or smart phone, a test unit is used.
A problem of conventional test unit is that the accuracy of the inductive power transmitted by such a test unit in use, is poor.
Hence, an improved test unit would be advantageous.